Tres Agujas
by J.L.Rayne
Summary: ¿Qué será eso que tiene lo prohibido que hace que su llamado sea tan fuerte? ¿Serías capaz de cruzar esos límites y vencer el peor de los miedos con tal de recuperar a la persona que amas?
1. I

Qué es el cuerpo sino un recipiente, algo que nos mantiene ligados a este plano, usamos y asimismo podemos desechar. La parte material de todo ser animado, carente por sí solo de un valor real. Lo que nos condena a seguir el ritmo que imponen los de arriba, aquellos usando nuestros mismos zapatos de concreto.

Sin esa atadura sometiéndonos a esta realidad, la libertad que se experimenta ha de ser asombrosa.

**Tres Agujas**

Las cortinas y las persianas habían permanecido cerradas desde el día anterior, resguardando del poco calor que el sol podría regalarles en esa época del año a quienes se encontraban en la habitación.

Sentado a un lado de la cama, él se encargaba de mantenerlo en condiciones para cuando volviese a ser habitado. Varias veces al día trabajaba sus articulaciones para que no perdiera movilidad ni en lo más mínimo, poniendo en práctica su propio método ante el temor de lo que cierto aldehído, un compuesto que se utilizaba con el mismo fin que él buscaba según sus investigaciones, pudiese causar. Las flexionaba y extendía repetidas veces. Sus hombros, sus codos, sus muñecas, sus falanges. Se armaba de una paciencia divina y el cuidado que se tiene al tratar con las más valiosas reliquias.

Quitaba de su cabello y su rostro el polvo que tan rápidamente se acumulaba. Lo observaba en detalle mientras lo hacía, admirando esa incomparable belleza que no se había visto afectada ni siquiera un poco. Se regalaba segundos en medio de su ardua labor para acariciar la tersura de sus mejillas y sonreír con trémula ligereza. Tan indefenso, tranquilo, adorable se veía.

Aquello en que gastaba horas y horas difícilmente resultaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, y al menos conseguía retrasar el estado de rigor mortis, según creía. No podía desde su todavía limitado conocimiento detener el cambio químico, pero no pedía más que un poco de tiempo.

Sólo unas horas, unos días. Él dijo que regresaría.

Ese cuerpo conservaba su laxitud cadavérica a pesar de sus horas post mortem. Su piel ya había sido envuelta en palidez y un frío estremecedor que no hacía más que aumentar. Con cada caricia, lo notaba más frío. Igual de suave, mucho más álgido.

—Realmente parece que estuvieras durmiendo.

Quizás eso se debía a que así había sido al comienzo. Actuando de manera tan imprudente por considerar semejante experimento no más que un juego, se había alejado más allá, mucho más allá del alcance de cualquiera en ese lugar que había abandonado.

Intereses que desconocía de su senpai, los había encontrado guardados en el escritorio de su notebook días antes de que sucediera, completamente a la vista, nada de misterio, la mañana en que había sido enviado de vuelta a casa con la orden de imprimir los archivos que contenía la carpeta subsiguiente.

—No sentí tanto miedo cuando me lo explicaste porque no creí que realmente fuese a suceder —le comentó con normalidad, como si tuviera la seguridad de que estaba siendo escuchado, para evitar aburrirlo en el silencio si se concentraba pura y exclusivamente en su trabajo. Debía también ser un fastidio para él el ser tan tocado y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Eran por eso sus intentos de volver aquellas sesiones algo mínimamente ameno.

_"No revises mis cosas."_

Había comenzado aquella vez cuando, luego de propinarle el golpe que merecía por fisgón, de todos modos había accedido a contarle.

_"Despertar en medio de la noche o al amanecer siendo incapaz de moverte y de hablar. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?"_

Sin poder moverse ni hablar.

_"A mí me sucede casi todos los días desde hace unas dos semanas."_

Si hubiese entendido a tiempo la importancia que eso tenía en este caso…

_"Y me estoy volviendo loco. Es horrible sentir que algo va a matarte y no ser capaz de gritar aunque sea. Pero estoy poniendo en práctica lo que encontré en internet. Aún no lo he perfeccionado pero no creo que me tome más de una o dos noches más."_

Aunque no era únicamente eso lo que contenía aquella carpeta. Había oído de ese tipo de parasomnia, algo de lo más común. Lo preocupante era a dónde llevaría.

_"Ah, eso. Si tanto estuviste revisando, ¿por qué mierda vienes a preguntármelo a mí? ¿No lo leíste ya? Dicen que es posible separar voluntariamente el… cuerpo astral, creo que le llaman, del cuerpo físico. Lo encontré mientras investigaba sobre la parálisis del sueño. Proyección astral, si no mal recuerdo. Pienso aprovechar este… lo que sea que me esté pasando para intentarlo. Suena interesante. La verdad es que me distrajo tanto que ni siquiera terminé de leer lo que buscaba primero."_

Que no lo despertara y lo cubriera durante sólo un día o menos, le había pedido pocas noches después, y que no se preocupara sin importar lo que fuera que sucediera, porque ya lo tenía estudiado y era completamente capaz de llevar a cabo su experimento exitosamente.

Él confió en sus palabras a pesar de lo asustado que se sentía si se detenía a pensar en detalle en lo que el otro planeaba hacer. Le dijo que lo amaba, como hacía cada noche, y se fue a dormir con la sensación de los labios del mayor contra los suyos, y de su puño contra su mejilla.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Souichi poco después de despertar, éste se encontraba en medio de su juego, quién sabe dónde, pero la paz que reflejaba su rostro fue contagiosa, por lo que de nuevo confió y comenzó su día normalmente, con poco trabajo de más debido a que el mayor se había ocupado de adelantar el suyo propio para no dejarle demasiada carga a su kohai.

De haberlo sabido… De haberlo sabido…

Pero, ¿cómo detenerlo, aún si hubiera estado presente?

Él no estuvo allí cuando la conexión entre los cuerpos se rasgó hasta romperse. Lo creyó dormido otra vez, pero lo cierto era que ese cuerpo ya estaba vacío para el momento en que regresó a casa. Y cuando no pudo encontrar su pulso, su pecho se oprimió como nunca antes, pero no lloró. Él dijo que regresaría, que no temiera a nada de lo que pudiera pasar. Seguramente lo sabía.

_"No te preocupes. Si me pierdo, encontraré la manera de volver."_

Hoy, su único consuelo eran esas palabras, los relojes cubiertos con telas oscuras, y el pensamiento de que ahora, y sólo por ahora, era parte del aire cuyas caricias recibía con el más grande amor.

—Temo que —comenzó su pequeña confesión, mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos negándose a derramar una lágrima—… si no te apresuras, no tendrás a dónde volver.

Había ajustado la alarma de su celular para que le despertara, y otra para que avisara cuando debiera salir hacia la universidad. Perdió la noción del tiempo y, además, no quería tener conciencia de él, por lo que prefería no observar ningún reloj de ser posible. El tiempo se había vuelto su peor enemigo, no había nada que le aterrase más. Lamentablemente, era hora de separarse de él otra vez.

—Intentaré terminar pronto para venir a pasar el resto del día contigo, senpai —se puso de pie, recogiendo del suelo la mochila donde guardaba sus propios cuadernillos y los que su senpai le dejó sobre la mesa de café—. Tú también esfuérzate. Haré lo que me pidas si te encuentro despierto al regresar, así que… da lo mejor de ti.

Lo pensó dos veces y se marchó, no sin antes robar una vez más algo del frío de esos labios. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que extrañaría el ser rechazado, insultado o hasta golpeado por esa insignificante muestra de cariño. Se calzó las zapatillas, puso la mochila sobre su hombro derecho, y dio un profundo suspiro antes de disfrazarse tras una expresión cotidiana y salir del lugar.

La sonrisa que usaba estando fuera del departamento era una buena dúplica de aquella que solía llevar adornando siempre su rostro. El mantener las apariencias era algo crucial, no porque él mismo lo viera así.

_"No te alarmes ni llames a nadie ni dejes que nadie lo sepa. Si llego a perderme y tú haces eso, sólo lograrás complicarme más las cosas y puede que me pierda para siempre."_

Era por eso que, a pesar de estar deshecho por dentro, todavía se veía muy cercano al Morinaga de todos los días. Además, su adorado senpai se molestaría si llegaba a verlo con la guardia baja en algún momento, por lo que se esforzaba en permanecer fuerte incluso cuando estaba completamente a solas, porque sabía, o quería pensar, que era probable que ese "completamente" estuviera de más.

Casi pudo sentir el aroma del café y ese perfume mezclado con alcoholes, sales y demás elementos que formaban el olor característico del laboratorio cuando deslizó la puerta corrediza. Dejó caer su mochila a un lado como lo haría cualquier otro día y se dispuso a trabajar en tan asfixiante monotonía, como pensaba hacer día tras día hasta que su senpai regresara, sin otro motivo más que el de cumplir con su promesa.

Estaba determinado. Mostraba su semblante calmo, hasta despreocupado, pero la grieta interior se expandía como hielo resquebrajándose. Imposible que alguien cayera en cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Pero su obediencia no llegó tan absoluta más allá de esa misma noche.

Supo lo que era sentirse vulnerable a tal extremo. La incapacidad para mover más que sus ojos y, sin embargo, no poder encontrar con la vista aquello que tanta inquietud le generaba. Algo en esa misma habitación que le llenaba de aprehensión y temor, lo único que podía distinguir entre la oscuridad casi total. Sólo pudo valerse de las sensaciones y esperar a que el episodio finalizara, luego de haber sentido con claridad el toque de una mano helada sobre su brazo izquierdo. Algo que, a pesar de la suavidad inusual, reconocería sin problema alguno.

_"Morinaga."_

—¡Senpai! —exclamó mientras se erguía sentado por el sobresalto, esperando verlo, creyendo que lo vería, pero él no estaba allí. No había abandonado la habitación desde lo ocurrido, porque permanecía en el estado que él había experimentado por primera vez hacía menos de medio minuto. Si no era en sus brazos, no lograría nada.

Fue entonces que entendió.

Ese toque, pensó mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la zona donde persistía la sensación hormigueante, tenía que ser una especie de señal, un pedido de ayuda. Su voz, también creía haberla oído, no, estaba seguro de que era su voz. No podía quedarse sentado por un solo segundo más.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto y salió hacia el living. Encendió las luces. No necesitó revisar la habitación de su senpai para saber que seguía allí, justo como la última vez que lo había visto. Levantó la pantalla de la notebook del mencionado, que había dejado suspendida, e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar en esa carpeta cuyo nombre ni siquiera se habían dignado a cambiar desde su creación. La manera en que todo estaba organizado dentro de ella le ahorró una inmensidad de su valioso tiempo.

Dentro del archivo titulado "Experiencia extracorporal" encontró información recopilada de diversas fuentes donde se explicaba en detalle qué era la proyección astral, sus características, sus tipos, experimentos, investigaciones realizadas previamente, entre otras cosas que el mayor claramente se había tomado su tiempo en acumular.

Lo que él necesitaba eran métodos. El que Souichi había utilizado o cualquiera que le ayudara a alcanzarlo, el que fuera.

Al parecer, podía suceder tanto de manera espontánea como inducida. Se detuvo a leer acerca de aquellas que sucedían durante o cerca del sueño. Alzó las cejas cuando llegó a la mención de la parálisis del sueño, diciendo que cerca de la mitad de las personas que lograron el desdoblamiento lo experimentaron. Eso significaba que, tal vez, él había estado más cerca de su senpai de lo que creyó en un principio. Tal vez por eso…

Resopló. Pudo haber no sido más que un momento de suerte desperdiciado o deliberadamente truncado. Confiarse de que volvería a suceder era un riesgo que no quería tomar. No quería perder un minuto más.

Salteó la sección de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, continuando hacia abajo por las experiencias inducidas, donde se hablaba de numerosas técnicas y libros sobre el tema. La inducción mental pareció ser la más conveniente, donde debía quedarse dormido sólo físicamente, manteniendo su mente en estado de alerta.

—Es decir, ¿una parálisis? ¿Otra vez?

¿Había estado en verdad tan exageradamente cerca? De nuevo esos textos que ligaban aquello con una posibilidad alta de detonar una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Parecía ser una puerta directa, algo que no podía permitirse desaprovechar si volvía a suceder.

Siguió leyendo. También podía intentarlo de manera contraria, a través de sueños lúcidos mediante los cuales podría acceder de modo voluntario a una parálisis del sueño y de allí provocar el viaje astral, pero parecía que obtener la capacidad de orientar el transcurso del sueño requería del tiempo del que él carecía para practicar.

Un poco más abajo se explicaba una técnica mucho más sencilla relacionada con la meditación y visualización, pero el final lo desalentó. Esa técnica no era recomendada para personas que no pudieran relajarse adecuadamente, y él recientemente se había vuelto una de ellas.

Existían también las inducciones por medios mecánicos y químicos, cosas que él nunca conseguiría realizar ni que tampoco necesitaba, ya que tenía en mente la manera que era más apropiada para él. La cuestión era que debía esperar a que el cansancio fuese tan fuerte como para vencerlo, cosa que tomaría demasiadas horas según su parecer, tiempo que no podía darse el gusto de sentarse a ver pasar.

¿Qué hacer?

Qué hacer…

Apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en sus manos, permitiéndose un segundo de debilidad.

Qué hacer, su senpai lo sabría y lo sacaría del problema que fuera de una sola y certera patada. Si lo hubiera desobedecido antes, si hubiera sabido cómo actuar para el momento en que pudo volver a oírlo, quién sabe cuántos pasos más adelante estaría en ese momento, cuánto trabajo y angustia se ahorraría. Presentía que las respuestas estaban en manos del mayor pero éste carecía de los recursos para completar el viaje.

Si tan sólo pudiera comunicarse con él de alguna manera.

Qué será eso que tiene lo prohibido que hace que su llamado sea tan fuerte, como si estuviese revestido por un campo de atracción al cual es increíblemente dificultoso negarse, similar a aquello que emana lo desconocido, eso ante lo que el mayor había caído. Prácticas prohibidas por el hecho de cuán peligrosas podían resultar para uno mismo, pero no era algo que pudiera considerarse del todo malo si no había nadie más que saliera dañado.

¿Por qué era que consideraba todo esto de repente? Porque hubo algo de lo que había oído hablar cuando cursaba la primaria, y acababa de recordarlo. Un juego que se había vuelto muy popular en aquellos tiempos entre sus compañeros a pesar de las supuestas consecuencias a las que podrían enfrentarse, siendo él mismo uno de los pocos que no sucumbieron ante la curiosidad de lo que sería vivir tal experiencia. Un juego mediante el cual se decía que era posible establecer una comunicación con alguien que ya no perteneciera a este mundo, que daba la encantadora idea de intercambiar palabras con algún ser querido, siendo que el peligro de toparse con alguien o algo que fuera totalmente lo contrario era posible en igual medida. Uno entre tantos juegos que prometen lo mismo, tan prohibido como los demás. El problema era la efectividad del mismo, ya que se hacía difícil lograr la comunicación si el juego no era realizado por un mínimo de dos participantes.

Las letras aparecieron ante sus ojos como escritas por una fuerza desconocida tomando el control de sus manos. De la A hasta la Z formando un círculo con fibrón negro en una hoja A3, cerrado con los números del 0 al 9, y dentro de éste, un SI y un NO que había ubicado sobre el diámetro. El "ADIÓS" lo escribió entre esas palabras, unos centímetros por debajo. Un tablero que prácticamente había aparecido frente a él debido a lo tan perdido que se hallaba en sus pensamientos al momento de escribir.

—…

Sus ideas dieron un giro drástico cuando sostuvo el vaso en frente suyo. El vaho que comenzó a cubrir la parte interior del vidrio se disipó. Ninguno de esos rituales extraños serviría porque:

—Senpai no está muerto.

Y cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dejó que la base de la notebook cubriera el tablero como si nunca hubiera sido dibujado. A su lado, una taza de café formando figuras con su vapor en el aire frío de esa noche de noviembre. Los delicados trazos le recordaban al cabello de su senpai. Jugó con el vapor entre sus dedos dándole él mismo las formas aunque se desvanecieran en cuestión de segundos.

Si bien estaba entrado el otoño, la temperatura que leía en la pantalla era muy superior a la que percibía en el ambiente. Diría que era el sueño que no tenía, pero la nitidez en el mismo vapor decía otra cosa. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo. El ligero entumecimiento en sus mejillas le resultaba agradable.

Cuando vio sus manos reflejadas con una luz anaranjada en el monitor se dio cuenta de que por fin había amanecido. La taza había dejado un semicírculo bien definido de un tono marrón claro marcado sobre el papel. Qué conveniente había sido usarlo como mantel.

El día se repitió con la misma monotonía, teniendo apenas una variante. Fue extraño oír una voz en el laboratorio luego de esos pocos pero tortuosos días.

—¿Tatsumi senpai aún no regresa?

—Todavía no se siente del todo bien. Me pidió que lo cubriera por unos días más.

—Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas, como yendo a cuidarlo mien-

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

No le importó la manera en que aquél otro estudiante lo miró al obtener una respuesta tan cortante, mucho menos el haber quedado nuevamente en soledad.

Su sola mención le hizo sentir en mayor medida su ausencia, cosa que aumentó su ansiedad e impaciencia que ni en su recobrada soledad se permitía manifestar. Deseaba hacer estallar aunque fuera un solo tubo de propano para liberarse de alguna manera y poder continuar con su tarea de manera apropiada. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil y tonto, por confiar de esa manera en las palabras de alguien que tenía la misma nada de experiencia que él en cuestiones de esa naturaleza.

—No —rectificó su pensamiento de inmediato frunciendo su ceño—. Tonto sería no confiar en él y arruinarlo todo, justo como predijo que lo haría.

Tres días eran una eternidad para estar alejados. No sabía si su senpai lo veía de esa manera o estaría por el contrario disfrutando de no tener que soportar sus almibaradas acciones y palabras. Pero en esos momentos él necesitaba de las palabras del mayor.

¿Qué es la muerte? ¿A dónde vamos después de pasar por ella? ¿A dónde somos llevados? ¿No es, de cierta manera, otro plano con los que prometen esos juegos conectar? Significaba que no era tan inverosímil el pensar que de ese modo conseguiría las tan anheladas respuestas. Alguien tan desesperado como él, por bien que oculte su verdad, fácilmente sería arrastrado a las opciones que para otros son de las más absurdas e insensatas.

Por eso el halo de atracción que ese tablero despedía pareció volverse más fuerte cuando pasó a su lado al regresar a casa, pero él seguía resistiéndose. Sentía culpa por pensarlo y miedo de lo que pudiera provocar, de lo que pudiera él mismo causar. El tiempo no se detendría, pero eso no significaba que pudiera tomar una determinación tan a la ligera. Y era tan doloroso no tener en dónde apoyarse.

… Más que en su propio senpai.

—Sé que debes estar agotado y sólo estás descansando —habló suavemente, habiéndose acomodado con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho del mayor, sirviendo como soporte para su cabeza. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas al asunto y ser incapaz de decidirse— pero no olvides que estoy aquí esperándote.

Las yemas de esos dedos que llevó a trazar con delicadeza las formas de su rostro esperaban reaccionar ante la señal más imperceptible. Quién sabe cuánto esfuerzo estaría haciendo el otro con tal de regresar, o cuán largo era el camino que debía recorrer. No podía esperar a ver o sentir lo que fuera que le indicara que estaba cerca.

—Tengo miedo de lo que podría suceder por mi culpa.

Mas no hubo diferencia, sólo ese frío que con cada movimiento percibía como si fuese nuevo.

—Pero no puedo prometer que seguiré quedándome quieto.

Su pecho dolía como si una mano helada sostuviera imprudentemente su corazón y lo apretara. Dolían tanto los pensamientos detrás de su conciencia que se negaba a proyectar en ella, pensamientos que parecían llegar de manera independiente a susurrarle en el oído lo que él rechazaba como realidad e ignoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puedo simplemente conformarme con verte dormir.

Casi era medianoche, pero para él no había cantidad de tiempo que sintiera como suficiente para acompañarlo. Exhaló por la boca y pudo ver su respiración en el aire. Quiso creer que esa era la señal que esperaba, que era él a quien sentía. Suspiró a propósito para volver a verlo.

—Senpai… te extraño…

Por fuertes que fueran sus ganas de llorar y por más que sus ojos ardieran, las lágrimas no tenían intención de caer, como si ellas se esforzaran de igual manera por cumplir con las órdenes del mayor, así que se mordía los labios e intentaba respirar con normalidad.

—Estoy aquí esperándote, así que…

Si no recibía el más mínimo signo, serían definitivamente los últimos minutos desperdiciados, que gastaba con su oreja tan atenta a estímulos como sus dedos. Lo deseaba tanto que casi podía escuchar sus latidos arrullándolo.

—Por favor, date prisa… despierta…

Cerró los ojos y, sin que se diera cuenta, el sueño fue venciéndolo por fin, lentamente. Esos escasos tres días que parecieron eternos eran apenas el comienzo de lo que podría resultar en una verdadera eternidad.


	2. II

Ese llamado había estado repitiéndose constantemente desde el momento en que pudo mantener sus ojos cerrados y, contrario a lo que quiso cuando se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor, esta vez no pudo abrirlos por más esfuerzo que pusiera en ello.

_"Morinaga."_

No podía mover ni siquiera las puntas de sus dedos, y su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa debido tanto a la posición como al peso que sentía sobre su espalda, como si alguien estuviera recargándose sobre ella.

_"Morinaga."_

Esa voz inconfundible otra vez lo llamaba. Podía sentir esos latidos que tanto deseaba escuchar, y el subir y bajar lento y constante del tórax sobre el que permanecía, a vista de terceros, apaciblemente dormido.

"Apaciblemente", nada más alejado de la realidad.

Aprovechando la ligera apertura entre sus labios, quiso responder a su llamado, pero el débil sonido de su voz sofocada fue lo único que salió de allí.

_"Morinaga."_

_"Morinaga."_

Desesperación, angustia y miedo. Sentía que si no hacía algo en ese preciso momento, volvería a perderlo, pero no tenía opción más que la de esperar a que su cuerpo decidiera despertar. La voz se disipó en un último susurro llevando su nombre y todo se detuvo, regresando a su actual normalidad antes de que fuera capaz de separar los párpados una vez.

Aún era de noche, cerca de las 2, según supuso él. El tan agudo canto de los grillos, ese del que solía disfrutar, le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza difícil de aguantar. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz habían quedado entumecidas y algo coloradas a causa del frío. Debía estar realmente abatido para mantenerse dentro del sueño con esa temperatura erizándole la piel.

Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su senpai y lo que le pidió esta vez fue que tuviera paciencia. Y al salir, por alguna razón le fue más difícil cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo allí.

Mantuvo la sala iluminada solamente con la luz azulada que emitía el televisor, del cual redujo al mínimo el volumen. Apartó la notebook dejándola con la tapa baja a un lado del tablero ahora completamente descubierto y fue a buscar nuevamente un vaso para que hiciera las veces de planchette. Creía que la misma notebook sería útil para animar a su senpai a acercársele y jugar con él.

Puso los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos sobre la base de vidrio, inhaló profundamente, y soltó la primera pregunta sin molestarse en formalidades, no por descortesía, sino a falta de la idea más mínima de cómo comenzar una reunión así.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Para él era obvio que sí, pero esa fue la mejor manera que encontró de dar inicio. Sintió nervios por una razón que no conocía del todo, en la que no se puso a pensar al estar tan atento al más ínfimo movimiento. Sus ojos viajaron entre el SI y el NO marcados sobre la hoja y recorrieron las letras con impaciencia al no recibir ninguna señal de compañía.

Suspiró, sus hombros cayeron ligeramente, pero pronto tomó aire y recuperó esa determinación con que había regresado a la realidad. Repitió su pregunta, pero nuevamente el lugar se mantuvo en silencio, sin más movimiento que los que su propio cuerpo realizaba.

Al tercer intento, sintió una muy ligera pero perceptible vibración en las yemas de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó atónito cómo el vaso se movía por cuenta propia en dirección al SI, muy lentamente, seguramente a falta de la energía que ese segundo participante reglamentario prestaría, pero no había problema, él era paciente, debía serlo, siempre lo había sido y más si se trataba del mayor. Pensar que el frío roce justo sobre las puntas de sus dedos venía por parte de los dedos de Souichi hizo que por un momento dejara de respirar.

¿Esa tan suave caricia que sintió sobre su mano justo antes de sus dedos se congelaran era realmente la mano de su senpai?

La mancha de café que había quedado sobre el papel pareció detener el movimiento. Era como si dudara, aunque pocos segundos después continuó moviéndose hasta colocarse perfectamente sobre el SI.

Morinaga sonrió con melancolía. Casi podía ver el rostro irritado de su senpai frente a él, preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de esa estúpida mancha en medio del camino. La sola idea, tan tangible a pesar de ser producto de su imaginación, despertó en él la necesidad apenas contenible de soltar de una sola vez todo lo que había estado guardando. Quiso extender su mano para intentar tocar donde suponía que podría estar su rostro, pero no debía apartar sus dedos del vaso, y cómo dolía eso. Siempre se preguntaría por qué era incapaz de llorar, si constantemente sentía que podría deshacerse en lágrimas.

—¿Quién eres? —consiguió formular sin que su voz saliera en un hilo, forzándose a mantener la calma y las apariencias justo como lo hacía fuera del departamento.

En lugar de dirigirse hacia la repuesta que el menor esperaba o hacia cualquier respuesta clara, el vaso comenzó a girar en círculos por encima de las letras y números. Aceleraba y cada vez se volvía más dificultoso el mantener sus dedos sobre el mismo. Morinaga no conocía suficientemente bien ese juego, por lo que no entendió la razón. Fue paciente y dirigió su voz con más firmeza al repetir.

—¿Quién eres?

El vaso se detuvo en cuanto la pregunta fue formulada por segunda vez, pero sólo por un instante. Rápidamente comenzó a pasearse sobre determinadas letras.

S, O, U, e iba dirigiéndose hacia la I. Morinaga se adelantó.

—¿Senpai?

Entonces el vaso rodeó el SI otra vez y un escalofrío subió por la espalda del menor. Lo sabía, ¡estaba tan malditamente seguro de que era él!

—¡Senpai! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tardas tanto en volver?

Por alguna razón, otra vez no obtuvo la más mínima respuesta. La ansiedad trepó por sus hombros, ¿por qué se quedaba quieto? Le ponía nervioso, pero no por la posibilidad de que se hubiera marchado nuevamente, porque podía sentir aún su toque claramente. Al pensarlo por un momento, se dio cuenta de que ese bombardeo de preguntas confundiría a cualquiera. Optó por calmarse y comenzar otra vez.

—¿Por qué aún no regresas?

Dejó un espacio de silencio y el vaso se deslizó otra vez. N, O, P, U, E, D, O, marcó su acompañante a un ritmo poco más pausado. Así que sus suposiciones no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Si pudiera atravesar el tablero y buscar junto a él el modo de regresar…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

N, O, M, E, D, E, J, A, N.

El aire se volvió más denso en cuanto el mensaje se completó. Sintió miedo. Podía estar sugestionándose, pero tuvo la impresión de que en ese lugar habían dejado de ser sólo dos. El vaso vibró bajo sus dedos otra vez. Tragó saliva y se animó a preguntar.

—¿Quienes?

Y como si debiera apresurarse, las letras fueron marcadas con la velocidad con que trazaba los círculos hacía un momento.

E, L, L, O, S.

El vaso se partió en varios trozos en el preciso segundo en que rodeó la última letra, quedando a poco de provocarle un corte al chico que miraba pasmado lo que acababa de suceder, incapaz de procesar.

Intentó reanudar la conversación utilizando un vaso nuevo pero, así como había sucedido al comienzo, no obtuvo respuesta. Pasó cerca de una hora intentándolo, prácticamente rogándole al tablero que le ayudara, pero no sirvió de nada.

Estaba horrorizado, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pudiera significar lo que su senpai había logrado decirle. Se escapaba de su entendimiento, sólo era capaz de concebir los peores escenarios posibles dentro de su mente.

Necesitaba con urgencia abrirse paso hacia ese lugar en donde Souichi aguardaba por él. Debía conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Quiso poner en práctica a su propia manera lo que había aprendido. Era imposible que fuera a relajarse por completo, por lo que pensó que era una buena oportunidad para intentarlo.

Cerró la persiana de su habitación para evitar que la luz solar que aparecería en cualquier momento le interrumpiera. Se acomodó boca arriba en su cama y con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Con esfuerzo mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que ya no representó trabajo alguno. Logró pausar su respiración y engañar a su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos. Entonces lo oyó.

_"Morinaga."_

Allí estaba esa voz incorpórea llamándolo. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, a un lado de la cama, y pudo ver allí el rostro disgustado pero calmo de su senpai, con el ceño levemente fruncido, mirándolo desde una distancia que pareciera guardada intencionalmente.

_"No hagas estupideces."_

Aunque le dijera eso, no había cosa en la que pudiera pensar más que en terminar con esa situación horrenda de una vez. Desesperado por alcanzarlo, intentó con todo su afán levantarse de la cama. Entonces sintió como si se deslizara y, una vez de pie, pudo verse a sí mismo recostado en la cama, y frente a sus ojos la figura de su senpai manteniéndole directamente la mirada.

—Senpai…

Justo como deseaba hacerlo durante el juego, extendió ambas manos y las posó con suavidad en las pálidas y heladas mejillas del mayor, pudiendo sentirlo por fin como algo más que un simple resto material.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Souichi ya no habló, tampoco mostró reacción alguna al tenerlo en frente suyo ni al ser tocado. Morinaga no quería detener las caricias que daba con los pulgares a esas mejillas por el indescriptible temor a dejar de sentirlo otra vez, pero había algo allí que no estaba bien.

—¿Sen…-!

En ese momento descubrió que también podía sentir dolor estando fuera de su cuerpo. El agarre con el que el mayor lo sostuvo por la muñeca fue tan violento que pensó que podría partirle los huesos como si se tratase de porcelana. Observó con horror su alrededor distorsionándose, la habitación desvaneciéndose, y a su senpai volviéndose estática entre sus manos. Ya no podía ver más que su silueta ganando altura hasta superarlo, aunque no por mucho, y perdiendo la forma.

—_E_**st**e n_O _E**s**_ L_**U****g**a_R _P_a_**rA** l**o****s** **v**_I_**v**Os.

En ese escenario gris apenas iluminado, la figura encapuchada frente a él lo observaba a través de las lentes de aquello parecido a una máscara de gas mientras lo sostenía con esa fuerza brutal por la muñeca.

—¿Es por eso que senpai no ha podido regresar? ¡Déjalo ir! —le enfrentó juntando todo su valor para ello, como si criatura semejante pudiese sentir algún tipo de emoción humana. Ciertamente no lo pensó, pero por fortuna no hubo repercusiones tras esa forma de hablar.

Aquella cosa no se movió ni emitió sonido durante un instante que para Morinaga fue interminable. Una voz distorsionada y gutural pudo oírse detrás de la máscara de kevlar negro pasados los que apenas fueron alrededor de quince segundos.

—**S**i _E_**st**á a_q_**u**í eS _p__O_**r** Un**a ****r**_**A**__Z_ón.

—¡Por error! —replicó enseguida—. Él está vivo, ¡no debería estar aquí, tú mismo lo dijiste!

Otro silencio. Eso mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del chico aunque éste no pudiera verlo. No era fácil encontrar a alguien tan provechoso como ese joven parecía ser.

—_¿_Q_U_**é** e_**S**__**t**__A_r**ía**s **d****IS**p_uE_**s****t**_o_ **A** h_Ac_**e**r P_**or**__ é_**L**_?_

¿No era eso obvio, viéndolo en la situación en que se encontraba en ese preciso momento?

Morinaga frunció el ceño fuertemente antes de responder con completa seguridad.

—Lo que sea.

Entonces su brazo quedó libre y él fue capaz de dar un paso hacia atrás. Miró las cuatro marcas que quedaron en torno a su muñeca al tiempo que giraba la mano para aligerar un poco el dolor. Luego volvió a elevar su vista en dirección a quien tenía en frente, justo cuando éste comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—T_e_ **de**Ja_R_É b_U__**S**_**caR**l_o __y _**h**A**c**_eR_ lo Q_**u**_**e** _q__U_**I**e**r****A**s cO_**n **_**é**L —las palabras llegaron superpuestas a oídos de Morinaga, aunque de todos modos pudo comprenderlas a la perfección— p_E_**Ro **_te_N **en** C_u_**en**T_A_.

El lugar comenzó a sufrir alteraciones nuevamente, con la estática que antes la figura de su senpai había mostrado. Era como si esas paredes que no lograba distinguir fueran pantallas con interferencia.

—_U_n**a **Ve_**z q**_**U**e_ l__o _Co**n**_**s**_**i**_G_As.

Y así como su alrededor, aquella voz comenzó a deformarse todavía más. Levantó su mano de manera lenta y espasmódica, señalándolo apenas con un gesto hecho con ella antes de posarla sobre su propio pecho cubierto por una tela casi tan oscura como su máscara.

—_M_**E** p**e**_Rt_e**Ne**_**c**__e_RÁ_S_ a **M****í**.

Todo se volvió negro en un segundo, y Morinaga se mantuvo perdido en esa nada de oscuridad hasta que los apenas visibles rayos del sol le ayudaron a abrir los ojos. Su tórax se elevó buscando facilitar la entrada de aire, que recuperó en apenas un respiro. Era como si hubiera estado ahogándose allí, presa de su propia aflicción y el mismo miedo que en un principio quiso ocultar.

Él haría lo que fuera por su senpai, realmente lo que fuera. Podía no saber a qué se había referido exactamente al decir que pasaría a ser un objeto de la propiedad de ese ser, pero no había nada que para él valiera más que Souichi, por lo que su propio destino no le importó.

Miró su muñeca cuando el ardor le llamó la atención y pudo ver en ella cuatro marcas oscuras similares a las que dejan las quemaduras.

La alarma de su celular sonó anunciando que era hora de alistarse para salir. Su senpai querría que asistiera a la universidad por el bien de sus cultivos. Tendría que perdonarlo esta vez. No podía dejar de temblar y su respiración era irregular. No tenía suficiente autocontrol como para permanecer escondido en el traje de calma fingida que había utilizado hasta ese día.

Los susurros diciendo su nombre se repitieron unas pocas veces más aun con él estando completamente despierto. Ahora sabía que su senpai no era el dueño de esa voz sin cuerpo, aunque ésta sonara absolutamente igual.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué tan lejos?

Abrazó sus rodillas y revolvió su cabello con nerviosismo en busca de algo de su propio apoyo.

Podía buscarlo, pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.

Él dijo que regresaría, que lo dejara tranquilo porque encontraría la manera de volver si era que se perdía en ese lugar. Morinaga se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación para disculparse como era debido. Conocía, o mejor dicho, suponía cuales podrían llegar a ser las consecuencias de su accionar impulsivo, pero él no se detendría hasta encontrarlo. No le importaba quedar atrapado allí con tal de traer de vuelta al mayor y, en el peor de los casos, al menos permanecería junto a él. Quería suponer que así sería.

Tomó su mano y la llevó a posar los dedos sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos y besó con suavidad las yemas mientras lo sostenía por la muñeca. Había algo diferente en la textura de la piel de esa zona, un relieve extraño. Cuando movió la vista hacia allí, notó cuatro marcas oscuras a su alrededor, similares a las cicatrices que dejan las quemaduras.

Eso quería decir que… podía ser que su senpai no estuviera perdido, sino…

Apretó los párpados, no sabía cuál opción era la peor. Por ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que todo saldría bien y buscar la manera de acceder a ese mundo de manera segura, si era que la había. Sino, se conformaba con tener una forma más rápida de entrar. La práctica le daría esa habilidad.

Recordó cómo la luz colándose entre los huecos de la persiana le había ayudado a encontrar su camino de regreso a pesar de lo tenue que era. Podría ser que la oscuridad que había mantenido a propósito en la habitación del mayor no le dejara ver, ahora que lo pensaba.

Salió a la cocina en busca de una vela, un encendedor y un plato pequeño. La encendió, dejó que la cera cayera en el centro del plato para que se mantuviera de pie una vez pegada, y la dejó en la mesa de luz junto a él. Era una vela blanca, símbolo de pureza y protección. Podía ser que la pequeña llama le mostrara el camino de vuelta, y era por cuestiones espirituales que elegía esa luz en lugar de la natural del exterior.

Como solía hacer antes de salir de la habitación, dejó un beso en sus labios y le pidió que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo. No quiso obstruir el camino, ya que ahora pensaba que hasta lo más insignificante podría alterar la situación de manera negativa. ¿Qué tal si él se encontraba ubicado justamente de una manera que bloqueara del campo visual del mayor la luz de la vela? Podría sonar tonto, pero prefería prevenir.

Así Souichi quizás podría encontrar por sí solo la vía para volver. Tal vez no hasta lograr abrir los ojos, pero para Morinaga era suficiente con que se acercara una vez más, así podría tenerlo al alcance de sus manos y darle el último empujón para traerlo de vuelta a casa. Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba enteramente a su investigación. La próxima vez no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su búsqueda.


	3. III

Su cuerpo se sentía más frío ese día, ¿podía eso incomodarle? No parecía ser así. De todas maneras lo cubrió mejor con el par de mantas con que lo había abrigado. El trato que le daba cada día a ese cuerpo le daba la tranquilidad de que aparentemente nada le estaba sucediendo en aquél lugar, si era que ambos estaban relativamente en las mismas condiciones. No ver marca más que aquellas que compartían ambos en sus brazos era de cierto modo un alivio.

Si quien se encontraba conversando con él tuviera idea de cuál era el escenario al otro lado de la línea, el sentimiento que experimentaría sería totalmente el contrario. Salió de la habitación del mayor poco después de recibir esa llamada, como si de algún modo el propio aire del lugar pudiese, por decirlo de alguna forma, delatarlo.

—Le aseguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Está agotado, pero no creo que soporte estar mucho tiempo más alejado del laboratorio. De todos modos prefiero encargarme de él hasta que se recupere por completo.

Las sospechas eventualmente comenzaron a hacerse presentes, y es que fue demasiado notoria la ausencia del tan aplicado Tatsumi senpai en la universidad. Nadie conocía motivo alguno que pudiera despegarlo de sus investigaciones por más de unos pocos días, por lo que no pudieron, tanto estudiantes como profesores, evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que algo verdaderamente serio podría estar sucediendo. Había dado aviso, sí, pero eso no quitaba lo extraño a la situación.

Era el último día en que Yamaguchi se haría cargo de su investigación según había prometido cuando Morinaga le había pedido el favor y, por cómo iban las cosas, el laboratorio y los asuntos que se llevaban a cabo en él serían dejados a la suerte. La investigación quedaría truncada. Los cultivos se echarían a perder por una u otra razón. Nadie estaría allí para al menos mantener invariable la labor en la que llevaban meses, y al menor de los dos responsables de ella no le interesaba. Como todo lo demás, no tenía la más mínima importancia para él ahora.

—No, temo que se sobre-esfuerce si llego a dejarlo solo. Es mejor esperar a que sane antes que tenerlo enfermándose constantemente. No, saldrá de la cama si sabe que no estoy aquí, por eso debo quedarme a cuidarlo, profesor. Debí haber avisado que yo también estaría ausente por un tiempo. Lamento haberle preocupado.

Al soltar el teléfono, volvió a observar en la pantalla las respuestas por las que había gastado casi todo el día. Decenas de rituales que supuestamente llevaban a lo mismo. Ninguno le daba la seguridad de que sería efectivo como para querer correr un riesgo que quizás lo llevase a multiplicar sus problemas, por no mencionar las sensaciones que causaban en él aquellos que acentuaban esa realidad aterradora en la que se encontraba, y no por el hecho de verse envuelto en temas oscuros.

Dejó caer sus párpados para darle un descanso a sus ojos de tanto resplandor. Su respiración, que ahora permanecía pesada gran parte del tiempo a causa de la ansiedad, pudo relajarse como por propia necesidad de su cuerpo. Inhaló y exhaló con calma, y el ardor comenzó a desaparecer de sus ojos al igual que el tono rojizo que veía tras la piel que los cubría, suavizándose hasta tornarse en negrura.

Realmente necesitaba descansar, se hacía evidente en su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, por más horas que durmiera. No había forma de darle descanso a su mente, y eso repercutía en todos los aspectos. Por eso se dejó llevar en ese breve respiro que pudo darse, en la sensación de sus músculos aflojándose y de su cuerpo volviéndose pesado. Pesado. Una sacudida. Luego muy liviano.

—¿Qué es esto..?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una versión deteriorada del mismo departamento del que no había salido. No dejó que ninguno de esos sentimientos que levantaron los párpados junto con él lo detuviera sin importarle el peso de estos colgándose uno a uno de su espalda.

Tomó valor y se levantó para ir directamente a la habitación de su senpai en primer lugar, casi teniendo la seguridad de que lo vería allí, esperándolo sentado al borde de su cama para que le mostrase de una vez el camino de regreso. Casi pudo verlo al momento de sostener la manija de la puerta pero, al abrirla, no vio a nadie, sólo los muebles y la cama destendida. Nadie, su cuerpo tampoco estaba. A pesar de saber que no pertenecía a ese plano, no pudo evitar que la sensación que le dejaba el ver la cama vacía, la impresión de haberlo perdido por completo, creciera dentro suyo.

Decepcionado, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta, yendo seguidamente a su propia habitación. Otra vez, no vio nada que pudiera encaminarlo.

Se dirigió luego hasta la salida, y un fuerte olor a tierra y pabilo quemado invadió sus fosas nasales al abrir la puerta.

El exterior no tenía la más mínima semejanza con cómo era en su mundo. Casi podría decirse que no existía, ya que la oscuridad era tan profunda que con suerte podía ver. Una espesa bruma, las siluetas sin forma dibujándose sólo cuando se encontraba suficientemente cerca de ellas como para que sus ojos las percibieran, y bajo sus pies descalzos el sonido de la grava que se removía con cada paso que daba adentrándose en ese vacío tan profundo. Una luz tenue, vegetación seca. El eco de su nombre resonó una sola vez.

_"Morinaga."_

Y él se giró buscando la fuente, dispuesto a seguir su sonido aunque ya no pudiera confiar en esa voz. No sabía si esa cosa pretendía seguir tendiéndole trampas a lo largo de su camino, y no significaba que fuera a desaprovechar cada pequeño indicio, sino que sería en extremo cuidadoso.

Bajó la mirada al suelo.

Cuidadoso, ¿en verdad podía serlo? ¿Cuánto duraría así?

No podía ver nada, no podía confiar en nada.

A ese paso terminaría perdiéndose él también, y no tenía manera de conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba. Sus intentos eran patéticos, le frustraba y enojaba el ser incapaz de progresar aunque fuera un poco. Ya de por sí parecía ser cuestión de suerte poder despegarse de su cuerpo, siendo esa apenas la tercera oportunidad en que lo había logrado.

_"No hagas estupideces."_

Con resignación, suspiró y cerró los ojos en espera de que la luz del sol se posara sobre sus párpados y le mostrara el camino de vuelta entre la interminable sombra.

* * *

En aquella notebook guardaba registro de cada sueño, parálisis y viaje que experimentaba. Entre los motivos se encontraba el que, según la misma investigación que Souichi había hecho, el escribir sus sueños le daría la habilidad de controlarlos. Mejor dicho, con el ejercicio de recordarlos adquiría lucidez. Si sucedía algo mientras estaba despierto, también lo escribía.

_Pensé que sería un problema si alguien me veía y se daba cuenta de que no pertenezco a ese lugar, pero parece que no les importa, o no me han notado aún. Las pocas veces que me he cruzado con alguien, ni siquiera se han molestado en dirigirme la mirada. De vez en cuando los escucho murmurar un "algo, algo, algo" que no logro entender y no creo que valga la pena el riesgo de acercarme de más. Quizás es sólo mi imaginación, porque no he podido ver bien, parece como si fuesen siluetas y nada más. Está muy oscuro. _

_Lo que me asusta es escuchar su voz tantas veces y no saber si es una trampa. ¿Y si es eso lo que no lo deja regresar y quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo? Pero no puedo darme el lujo de ignorar su voz aunque no esté seguro de que realmente sea suya. Si algo llegara a sucederle por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. _

_Da igual lo que pueda sucederme con tal de que él pueda regresar. Lo que no quiero es perderme para nada y ya no poder ayudarlo. _

_Tuve un acufeno y me pareció escucharlo detrás del pitido. Estando despierto sucedió lo mismo. _

De su último viaje no había nada más que destacar, y de sus sueños sólo recordaba la oscuridad.

_No hay rastro seguro de senpai._

* * *

Tras la oscuridad en sus iris, su razón se disipaba. El ubicarse en su espacio y tiempo de vez en cuando se volvía tan difícil como usualmente lo era el buscar enfoque en aquellos lugares más allá de nuestro plano. ¿Cómo mantenerse totalmente cuerdo, si su cuerpo ya no parecía reconocer el dormir como una necesidad, y hacerlo no significaba precisamente descansar?

Necesitaba darse una pausa. Necesitaba darse una pausa. Necesitaba darse una pausa. Su cabeza repetía como si intentase convencer a su cuerpo. Una pausa, lejos de esa pantalla. Una pausa, a contratiempo, pero la necesitaba. La necesitaba.

Dos tonos y atendió su celular, habiendo aterrizado fuera de sus pensamientos gracias a éste. ¿Hasta dónde era eso algo positivo?

—Angel-kun.

Había olvidado por completo, justo como sucedía con todo a su alrededor, que tenía un amigo a quien solía ir a visitar a su lugar de trabajo un par de veces a la semana. No era de extrañar, siendo que le faltaba poco para olvidarse incluso de su propio nombre. Su mente era tan incapaz de pensar en algo más allá de lo que le incumbía en esos momentos que no tuvo ni siquiera la idea de fingir normalidad aunque fuera en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan frío? Me tienes preocupado, ¿sabes? Desapareciste completamente de la nada —aún en ese estado de absoluta enajenación, casi pudo ver la expresión que Hiroto tenía en ese momento como si lo tuviera en frente suyo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ciertamente, el despertar más sospechas sería un movimiento por demás de estúpido. El tono de voz al otro lado de la línea logró acercarlo un poco más a la realidad de la situación y retomar la seriedad sobre el asunto. Así fue que logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y elevar el ánimo con que disfrazó su voz. Su senpai seguramente se molestaría si no se esforzaba un poco más.

—Nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—Que no me pasa nada.

—¿Me crees idiota? Te conozco.

—Como sea, no vengas —exhaló pesadamente en un intento de conectar aquello último, de nuevo tan frío, con lo que seguiría y así adornar esas palabas para que no sonaran tan cortantes—. Necesito estar solo.

Ambos se conocían bien, fue por eso que supo que ahora tenía otro reloj en su contra. Lidiaba con varias cuentas regresivas, pero le daba consuelo el saber que podía agregar algo más de arena a esa última, aunque no supiera cuánta ni cuántas veces. Presentía que tarde o temprano aparecería por sorpresa en el departamento y tendría que abrirle la puerta, y entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Ese lado tan comprensivo de su amigo permitió que la conversación bastara por esa vez. De nuevo se quedó solo frente a esa pantalla que le mostraba realidades en las que no quería creer, que utilizaría como último recurso al estar aferrándose a su propia realidad, la única según él: aunque su corazón no latiera, el mayor aún vivía.

Y no estaba loco. No, no lo estaba.

Cada sensación tanto en un plano como en el otro era tan vívida que era imposible dudar de ellas. Los toques, los susurros, las miradas, las trampas, los jugueteos. De vez en cuando encontraba cosas fuera de lugar, o simplemente no las encontraba. Su perfume repentinamente invadía la habitación y luego se desvanecía. No podía decir que eso era su impresión o simplemente nada, no luego de tantas veces en que había sucedido, erizándole el vello de la nuca en cada ocasión. Era agradable, le brindaba la calma que tanto le hacía falta, algo que agradecía en silencio.

—Sería mejor si hicieras eso mientras te estoy buscando —con sus labios curvados en una muy ligera sonrisa, reprochó al aire con total seguridad de que estaba siendo escuchado— en lugar de tenerme caminando en círculos como idiota.

"Tú eres idiota", casi pudo oírle responder con énfasis en la segunda palabra, por lo que soltó una pequeña risa llena de melancolía. Sus sentimientos eran un total caos, pero era bueno poder transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, por más falsa que fuera, a su senpai que le observaba oculto en el aire y luego se refugiaba quién sabe dónde cuando llegaba para ir tras él, como si disfrutase de verlo perder la cabeza.

Y fue un reproche justamente lo que salió de sus labios antes de caer en la inconsciencia presa de un cansancio terrible, allí mismo, en el sofá de la sala, habiendo bajado la guardia nuevamente en un parpadeo descuidado luego de desgastar tanto su vista durante todo el día.

La monocromía que vio esta vez al abrir los ojos llegó a sorprenderlo.

Al dar un paso en ese mundo cubierto por un tono grisáceo cuyo tiempo parecía detenido, las aves que creyó de yeso emprendieron vuelo, haciendo que el polvo se levantara con el agitar de sus alas y bloqueara su vista hasta volver a caer. Era extraño, podía ver. Daba la impresión de que el mismo aire sufría el pasar de los años de tal manera que se volvía evidente. Un lugar corroído por los días que en realidad no avanzaban. Era extraño, realmente, más que nada el encontrarse solo allí, cuando creyó que era sólo cuestión de poder ver para encontrarse con aquellos a quienes podía sentir entre la oscuridad en que normalmente estaban cubiertos sus viajes.

El silencio era absoluto. Ni sus pasos, ni sus movimientos, ni su respiración sonaban. La ansiedad se incrementaba dentro suyo, como una especie de claustrofobia que sus propios oídos le provocaban al aparentemente no funcionar. Pero a pesar de sentirse desprotegido por eso mismo, avanzó. Ya nada de lo que pudiese sucederle le preocupaba.

Atravesó el umbral que tenía en frente, recorriendo con la vista esa especie de edificio al que acababa de ingresar, el único en el lugar, que parecía como si hubiese sido construido por el simple apilamiento aleatorio de arsenopirita. Fue poner un pie dentro del lugar para que las paredes se vinieran abajo, pero no hubo exterior cuando elevó la vista luego de cubrirse para evitar recibir algún golpe. "Puede verte y escucharte" oyó decir a la voz de su senpai y resonar con un eco que destruyó el silencio que hasta ese instante casi llegaba a ahogarlo. Sus palabras se hicieron trizas en el aire e iluminaron con su choque el largo pasillo en el que repentinamente se encontró.

Había luces a los lados, ubicadas a lo alto en esas paredes manchadas de humedad. Parpadeaban e iluminaban el lugar de manera discontinua. Algunas permanecían encendidas, otras chisporroteaban y se apagaban. Unas volvían a encenderse, otras no.

Era imposible divisar el final, pero a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Ya no había lugar ni tiempo para el temor, por lo que avanzó firme, a paso ligero. Fue capaz de notarlo en más detalle a medida que se acercaba, su cabello, parte de su rostro, la manera en que abrazaba sus rodillas y, aún a la distancia, pudo distinguir que temblaba ligeramente. Por frío, miedo, tal vez ambos, no importaba, él lo resguardaría de eso a partir de ese momento.

—¡Senpai!

No podía confiarse, pero la manera en que el otro se giró a verlo y la expresión en su rostro dijeron que ese indudablemente era el verdadero. El mayor se puso de pie con dificultad, debiendo ayudarse de la pared. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí esperándolo. Sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, sin importarle dejar de lado su orgullo por una vez. Morinaga apresuró su paso y por fin, por fin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos otra vez. Finalmente estaba a salvo.

Abrió los ojos. La luz de la mañana lo sacó de ese reflejo de su más desesperado deseo. Sus propias lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas amargamente. Entre sus brazos no había nada.

* * *

_Al atravesar el pasillo vi a senpai, pero él no estaba ahí. El pasillo tampoco, ni yo tampoco. Quisiera poder volver a verlo, a él, al verdadero. Si no lo es, también quiero verlo. Realmente, sólo quiero verlo._

* * *

**L**amento haber desaparecido así, pero si vieron en mi perfil dejé avisado que estaba en tiempo de exámenes ;_; **Q**ue por cierto aprobé 1313 así que ya no tanto stress, pero sigo preparándome para lo que se viene ;_;

**N**o me hodien :'v

**S**eguiré poniendo esfuerzo, pero ya no prometo nada, solamente que no voy a abandonar 8v


	4. IV

Estaba harto. ¿Era que acaso no veía todo lo que estaba haciendo por recuperarlo? Y el desconsiderado sólo podía pensar en jugar a las escondidas. El muy maldito no era capaz de darle una mano. Debería odiarlo y abandonarlo en ese lugar por jugar de tal manera con sus sentimientos.

El silencio había tomado total posesión de ese departamento antes tan lleno de movimiento. No se oían voces, ni siquiera provenientes del exterior. No se oían bocinas, alarmas, ni las peleas que de vez en cuando se daban cerca del edificio. El mundo se había quedado mudo, o era que su voz ya no podía alcanzar lo oídos de quien permanecía encerrado allí, en una habitación a la que no tenía permitido entrar, muchas veces vagando en sus pensamientos a pesar de repetirse constantemente que no tenía tiempo que perder. No podía evitarlo, simplemente se perdía, terminaba de perderse.

Observó su rostro calmo con un enojo que no duró. No, no podía culparlo. Debería odiarse a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido tan estúpidamente y confundir su sueño con la realidad. Había desperdiciado horas en una fantasía y lo primero que pudo hacer fue reprochárselo al mayor. Qué injusto era, toda la culpa era suya, de Morinaga.

En sus manos sostuvo la fría y pálida mano de ese a quien se esforzaba tanto por encontrar, sin querer decirle una sola palabra esta vez. Sentía que se trataba de una mala broma, obra del mayor o de su propia mente jodida, quizás de algo más. La frustración era indescriptible. La sensación de haber llegado al final de esa situación horrenda por fin, arrebatada por la luz del sol y destruida bajo su rabia al saber que no había sido más que un simple sueño.

Si tan sólo ese rostro suyo hubiese sido real, entonces no se sentiría tan desolado.

Besó sus resecos labios y encendió nuevamente la vela que una brisa salida de ninguna parte acababa de apagar. Admiró su rostro por un instante antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, habiendo conseguido por fin reubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Aún parecía como si simplemente estuviese durmiendo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin respirar. Estaba cerca, no podía significar otra cosa. Su cuerpo no se conservaría tan bien de no ser así, suponía él.

Abrió la canilla y dejó el agua correr. Se mojó el rostro varias veces intentando espabilar, abandonar ese letargo en el que estaba envolviéndose inconscientemente, un cansancio que comenzaba a ser patológico. Elevó la mirada al espejo, y por un instante pudo verlo. Su cabello, su ceño fruncido y sus piyamas. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, su figura se había desvanecido luego de un parpadeo, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

Estaba cerca. Incluso su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca. A veces no entendía lo que decía, otras tantas había podido incluso entablar conversaciones cortas con él.

¿Sería quizás que no quería ser encontrado?

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. No podía ser eso. Por más libre que pudiera sentirse allá, no creía que su senpai quisiera abandonarlo todo sólo por eso. Además, ese algo había dado a entender que lo tenía como una especie de rehén. Chasqueó la lengua. Aclararía sus dudas cuando finalmente lo encontrara.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo, entonces sonrió levemente. Los espejos son portales, recordó, y podría intentar utilizarlo. Improvisaría, no tenía nada que perder. Los brazos cruzados que le mostró su senpai en el reflejo y ese rostro molesto le sugerían un "deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame".

Regresó a la habitación del mayor, tomó prestada la vela que dejaba junto a él como guía, y volvió al baño con la sensación de que algo lo seguía a su propio ritmo, como si fuese el ligero humo que soltaba la llama. Cerró la puerta, se detuvo frente al espejo y apagó la luz, dejando que fuera sólo la vela quien iluminara su rostro.

Ahora, ahora... ¿cómo comenzar? No era experto en esas cuestiones, pero más de una vez había oído historias contra su voluntad, o las había leído por casualidad, y para cuando se daba cuenta de la naturaleza del texto, ya era demasiado tarde como para des-leer. Incluso había llegado a escabullirse en la habitación de su senpai en busca de su amorosa protección contra diversidad de maldiciones y fantasmas, dependiendo de la historia que hubiera tocado. Claro que debía terminar conformándose con la compañía de un moretón, y se lo tenía bien merecido por no ser capaz de limitarse a compartir una cama inocentemente.

Recordó varios juegos, así como Bloody Mary, nueve veces Verónica, Baby Blue, y demás de los que más o menos recordaba los rituales, pero no los nombres. Todos ellos tenían ciertas características en común, como el espejo, la oscuridad menguada por una luz muy sutil, y un llamado, ya sea hablado o no, que era lo único que a él le faltaba. Básicamente, en todos se repetía ese algo a quien se estaba intentando invocar, pero él carecía de nombres, porque no, no quería llamar a su senpai como si se tratase de un alma en pena.

Recordó entonces ese juego, el que llevaba a lo que él necesitaba, conseguir respuestas directamente de Souichi, no sólo su imagen.

¿Cómo era, cómo era? Encendió la luz y se dio golpecitos suaves en su sien derecha intentando recordar, al tiempo que sostenía la vela con su otra mano. Estaba seguro que podría solucionarlo todo si lograba llevar a cabo ese ritual en específico. Pero ah, era demasiado complicado como para recordarlo, peor aún con el cansancio que tenía, aunque había algo que sí recordaba del artículo, y eso lo utilizó para buscarlo en Internet desde la notebook que permanecía en la sala.

"Hablar con los muertos".

Al escribirlo en el buscador, dudó. ¿Cómo podía eso funcionar si Souichi no estaba muerto? Por otra parte, ¿acaso tenía otra opción? No quería seguir a la deriva. Después de todo, el cuerpo astral y el alma no se diferencian por mucho.

No le tomó mucho trabajo encontrar justamente el mismo artículo que había visto algunos años atrás. Leyó todo en detalle, sin sentir ese cosquilleo en su nuca como había sucedido la primera vez. Las advertencias no le asustaron, no les dio la más mínima importancia. Por encima de eso, ahora necesitaba varios elementos más que sólo una vela, un espejo y oscuridad.

Se levantó del sofá para comenzar a buscar. De su habitación sacó una fotografía de su senpai de entre unas cuantas que tenía escondidas. Tomó el salero y una vela del primer estante de la alacena, y los anteojos de la mesa de noche junto a la cama que compartía dueño con éstos. Dejó todo en la mesa de café, junto a la notbook, la vela que guiaba al mayor, ahora apagada, y el espejo que había descolgado del baño. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

Se cambió de ropa, se peinó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por que su rostro no se viera tan demacrado. Por suerte, no tuvo la necesidad de adaptarse a la luz al salir y descubrir que ya había anochecido, lo que le ayudó a su vez a pasar desapercibido en las calles frente a las miradas que ni siquiera se molestaban en posarse sobre él, aunque, con cada minuto que pasaba lejos de Souichi, su ansiedad aumentaba considerablemente. Poco le tomó encontrar una florería, justo antes de que cerrara, y minutos después se encontró nuevamente en su casa, sin interrupciones ni inconvenientes, cargando con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

Suspiró, tomó del ramo sólo dos rosas y puso las demás en un florero que luego dejó en la misma mesa de luz de donde había tomado las gafas. Al regresar al sofá, tomó esas únicas flores y quitó uno a uno sus pétalos, dejándolos ordenadamente junto a los demás elementos. Miró la hora; las 9PM. Aún debía esperar varias horas para comenzar. Suspiró nuevamente. Investigaría mientras tanto, no estaba de más tener ideas de respaldo.

* * *

_"No hagas estupideces."_

* * *

El café se había enfriado antes de que él terminara de bebérselo. El tiempo pasó horrorosamente lento, pero había conseguido acumular algo de información que finalmente parecía un intento desesperado por rellenar un hueco, ya que terminaría sirviéndole de poco y nada, y al elevar la mirada una última vez hacia el reloj de pared, vio las agujas a punto de marcar las tres de la mañana.

Rápidamente trazó un círculo de sal en el suelo, rodeando la mesa de café que utilizó como soporte para el espejo. Dejó caer sobre la sal algunos pétalos. Colocó las velas encendidas a ambos lados del espejo. Luego, apagó la luz y se sentó en el suelo frente su reflejo, dentro del círculo, dejando algunos pétalos de rosa sobre su regazo, y la fotografía y las gafas justo a su lado izquierdo, también en el suelo.

Las tenues luces apenas le dejaban ver su rostro. Fue al momento de tenerlo todo listo que sintió temor, no por lo que pudiera llegar a sucederle, sino por la posibilidad de que no diera resultado. Respiró profundamente para que la intranquilidad desapareciera, y dio comienzo.

Tomó la foto y las gafas, las estrechó en su mano izquierda mientras la palma de su diestra se apegaba al vidrio. Cerró los ojos.

Uno.

Su voz marcaba el conteo con suavidad.

Dos.

También podía oírse la resignación negada y el cansancio en ella.

Tres.

Pero no iba a detenerse.

Cuatro.

Su corazón se aceleró. Su respiración comenzó a pesar.

Cinco.

La ansiedad iba en aumento, junto con el temor.

Seis.

Apretó en su mano los objetos, rogando ser escuchado.

Siete.

Necesitaba verlo. Las opciones estaban agotándosele.

Ocho.

Realmente le aterrorizaba la idea de que no funcionara, ahora que se sentía más o menos encaminado. Pero tenía fe.

Nueve.

Podía sentirlo.

Diez.

—Tatsumi Souichi, quiero hablar contigo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó. No percibía ningún cambio en el espejo.

Dejó pasar unos segundos que para su impaciencia fueron demasiados, con su atención puesta en cada uno de sus sentidos. Podía fallar, era el primer intento, estaba bien, sólo debía repetirlo. Estuvo a punto de comenzar de nuevo con su llamado, obligándose a mantenerse tranquilo ante el aparente fracaso, cuando la temperatura en la palma de su mano descendió bruscamente.

Allí estaba.

—Hola, senpai —dijo al apartar la mano del espejo, y frente a él pudo ver la figura del mencionado.

Se mordió el interior de los labios intentando contener la emoción, pero estaba haciéndosele difícil. ¡Tanto tiempo había pasado sin ver más que su rostro dormido! Ya incluso comenzaba a olvidar el color de sus ojos, esos mismos que lo observaban a través del espejo, con algunos mechones de ese cabello desarreglado cubriéndolos apenas un poco.

Podría romper a llorar, pero no, aún ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquél fuese verdaderamente a quien quería ver. Por el momento, debía limitarse a refrenar sus impulsos y convencer a ese reflejo de que confiaba en él.

—Te extraño, ya no sé cómo buscarte... ¿Realmente eres tú?

El mayor asintió, pero no parecía con ánimos de hablar.

—Necesito que me ayudes aunque sea un poco. ¿En dónde estás?

Nuevamente prefirió el silencio. ¿Se suponía que sería así? Estaba agradecido de poder verlo, pero necesitaba respuestas. En su pecho comenzaba a acumularse la desazón.

—Senpai...

—No lo sé.

Pero el sonido de su voz bastó para llenarle nuevamente de esperanza.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no lo sé, no puedo ver nada.

—¿La vela que te dejé no sirve?

—¿Me dejaste una vela?

Morinaga sonrió y negó con la cabeza restando importancia a ese asunto.

—Intenta no moverte de donde estés. Estoy buscándote, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé —respondió de inmediato, capturando aún más la atención del menor—. Puedo oírte —agregó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Eres muy ruidoso.

En su rostro se hizo evidente lo que aquellas palabras provocaron en él, y lo supo porque vio al otro alzar las cejas como preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante estúpida. No pudo evitarlo, era la felicidad de saber que no estaba errado cuando se aseguraba a sí mismo que no estaba lejos, que era él a quien sentía.

Era tan estúpido como su sonrisa por emocionarse de tal manera ante algo que aún no sabía si era verdad o no, dicho por alguien que podía o no ser quien aparentaba. Parecía ser buen momento para comprobarlo.

—Senpai, ¿recuerdas en dónde estábamos cuando te besé por primera vez? —soltó su pregunta sin hesitar, impaciente por recibir una respuesta.

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? —se vio algo exaltado, la misma reacción que siempre solía tener ante aquellos temas.

—Sólo responde.

Era parte importante del ritual pensar en una pregunta cuya respuesta la supiera sólo la persona con quien quisiera contactar.

El reflejo apartó la mirada manteniendo su silencio por un instante. Morinaga, alarmado, tomó los pétalos restantes, listo para lanzarlos contra el cristal y dar por finalizado el ritual.

—Lo recuerdo. Fue en el laboratorio.

Al escuchar su respuesta, sintió el deseo incontrolable de atravesar el espejo y abrazarlo, cosa que hubiera hecho si tan sólo fuera posible. Realmente era él, ¡ya no estaba tan perdido! Pero ahora, según lo que había leído, sólo contaba con veinte minutos para reunir la información que necesitaba antes de que alguien los descubriera.

—Sólo quería saber si lo recordabas —dijo sonriente, a lo que recibió como respuesta no más que una mirada que dejaba ver que le había lanzado un insulto mentalmente—. ¿En verdad no puedes ver absolutamente nada?

—Bueno, puedo ver el suelo —dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, manteniéndola así por unos segundos antes de levantarla y continuar—. Parece de grava aquí. Por allá es de tierra —señaló en alguna dirección detrás de sí.

—Cuéntame todo lo que hayas visto.

—Que no puedo ver casi nada —respondió levemente irritado, cuando recordó algo más—. Ah, de vez en cuando pasan unos sujetos, pero no puedo distinguirlos lo suficiente como para describírtelos o decir si son los mismos. Y a veces hay luces flotando por ahí, como luciérnagas. No he visto nada más desde que llegué aquí.

—¿Y esa cosa?

—¿Hm?

—La cosa —gesticuló con las manos intentando explicarse—. El que lleva una máscara de gas.

—Me trajo aquí y no he vuelto a verlo desde entonces, pero sé que va detrás de ti.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

El mayor señaló con su índice uno de sus oídos como única respuesta. Logró que un escalofrío subiera por su espina.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a poner atención a los sonidos detrás de sus propias voces. Alzó las cejas. A los veinte minutos de conversación empezaría a oír murmullos y así sabría que debía despedirse, pero apenas habían iniciado y ya podía oírlos. Estaban lejos de cumplirse el plazo límite, y estaba seguro de que no era sólo su impresión. Aún así, no le quedaba alternativa. Si iba a arriesgarse, que valiera la pena.

—Senpai, debo irme, pero seguiré buscándote. Por favor, no te alej-

—Deja de estar jugando —interrumpió con firmeza.

—... ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás exponiéndote demasiado y no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.

No podía estar insinuando lo que creía. Que no se atreviera.

—No quiero que algo termine sucediéndote por insensato —continuó Souichi.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo hacerlo.

—Sólo mírate, hay que ser imbécil para no notarlo —le recorrió con sus ámbares desinhibidamente, aunque no era necesario un análisis detallado, ya que lo que estaba ocurriéndole era obvio a simple vista—. Escúchame, no estoy sufriendo. Todo esto es extraño pero...

—No hables como si te hubieses rendido.

Su expresión y el tono de voz que utilizó hicieron que el reflejo lo mirara quizás con algo de lástima. Parecía que el único padeciendo un suplicio era él, quien había hecho absolutamente todo a un lado con tal de salvar a alguien que parecía haberse hecho a la idea de ya no regresar.

¿Era por eso que no estaba recibiendo ayuda alguna?

—Morinaga...

—Iré a buscarte, así que espera por mí, ¿está bien?

Sea como fuera, no lo permitiría. No lo dejaría solo en un lugar como ese.

Se oyó un suspiro resignado al otro lado del espejo.

—Como digas.

El menor tomó los anteojos y los posó contra el cristal. Souichi pudo tomar el reflejo de los mismos y ponérselos, pero algo le detuvo antes de ser capaz de darle las gracias.

—Creo que alguien viene —dijo al tiempo que se giraba a mirar a sus espaldas.

Morinaga no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Su pulso se aceleró. Tomó los pétalos que mantenía en su regazo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlos, una mano atravesó el espejo, tomándolo con brusquedad por el rostro. Sintió náuseas por el olor dulzón y putrefacto que emanaba. La temperatura en toda la habitación cayó violentamente. Su alrededor ennegreció, el límite que marcaba el espejo había sido borrado. Ya no existía cristal, ni luz, ni sal, ni nada más que una oscuridad inmensa, él mismo y su agresor.

Tomó con ambas manos la muñeca en un intento por zafarse de su agarre, encontrándose con una sustancia viscosa embarrando sus dedos y dificultándoles el sujetarle. Sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo a medida que era levantado de esa manera, sólo con una mano.

—_E__**s**_**T**ás **a**_b_U**Rri**éNd_**o**__m_**E**.

Esa voz deformada, con el sonido de varias hechas una sola, resonó en la vasta penumbra como la primera vez.

—¿Qué... es lo que quieres? —intentó guardar la calma en su voz sofocada contra la palma ulcerada. Poco perduró.

—**Ap**_**r**__E_sÚR**a**_**t**_e _**o**_** a**M_b_**O**S S**E****r**á_N_ _m__**í**_**O**s.

—¡Ese no era el trato!

—¡**T**ú **n**_O_ _H__**A**_**c**Es L_a_**S** **r**_**E**__G_l**a**_s_ a_**Q**_**u****í**!

Fue estruendoso, tanto que hizo que se sobresaltara y estremeciera del pavor. No consiguió encontrar el valor para volver a enfrentarlo.

—**E**nt**R**_é__G_A**m**e o**t**_R__a_ **V****i**Da _e_N S**u **_**lu**_**G**AR Y **l**_**o**_ _d_**EJa**Ré _**i**__R_. _T_**i**_**E**_Nes **H**_**a**_S_t_a e**L** _c_E**n**_**I**_T.

Había aumentado la apuesta, pero era una clara ventaja. Ahora tenía un camino, porque no podía darse el lujo de desconfiar de la supuesta amabilidad de "eso". Aceptó sin decir nada, como lo hubiese hecho ante cualquier otra condición.

—D_u_**e**R**M**_**e**_.

Cayó al suelo en cuanto el ser apartó sus dedos, encontrándose fuera del círculo de sal y rosas. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de luchar contra un agotamiento que no había sentido sino hasta el momento de dejarse caer. Sólo el ruido de los insistentes golpes a la puerta principal pudo traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

Eran pasadas las 12PM. Sólo le quedaba aproximadamente media hora para salvar a su senpai y a sí mismo, quizás menos. Se puso de pie inmediatamente. Debía convencer a alguien, quien sea, de acompañarlo al departamento bajo la excusa que fuera, pero, ¿cómo demonios podría lograrlo en tan poco tiempo? ¡Jodida trampa!

El llamado a la puerta volvió a sonar. Morinaga se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios con nerviosismo y, olvidándose de dibujar en su rostro su expresión habitual, abrió la puerta.

—Angel-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

* * *

**S**igo viva (más o menos).

**E**spero que no me hayan dejado en el olvido aunque lo merezca ;_; (?). **P**rometí que no iba a abandonar y miren, así que no me hodien (plox) :A xP **M**e costó encontrar tiempo y salir del bloqueo u_u

**D**isfrútenlo, lloren, tráumense como en los viejos tiempos *inserte kokoro y llanto melancólico exagerado* (?)

**¡F**elices fiestas (medio tarde) a todos!


	5. V

—Ven, pasa —ofreció con amabilidad haciéndose a un lado mientras su visita, algo dudoso, daba unos pasos hacia dentro del departamento. Cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos, algo que acostumbraba hacer, pero que Hiroto ésta vez sintió extraño por alguna razón que desconocía—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Quieres café?

—No, gracias —respondió dando un vistazo rápido al lugar—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y darte una mano en lo que necesites —Morinaga abrió la boca, pero el otro se le adelantó, levantando un dedo índice y frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera intentes comenzar con tu "no me pasa nada". No puedes pretender que no me preocupe si no das señales de vida, además...

Hizo una pausa, fijándose en el rostro del pobre chico. Ver sus ojos rojos y esas ojeras era suficiente para saber que estaba exhausto, pero no era eso lo único que había llamado su atención al verle. Era la primera vez que le veía con barba, aunque ésta fuera apenas de alrededor de una semana. Además, aunque no fuera por demás notorio, esos hombros ligeramente caídos no pasaron desapercibidos para él, así como las extrañas cicatrices alrededor de su muñeca.

Por otro lado, jamás hubiese esperado encontrarse con el hogar de Morinaga en condiciones menos que perfectas, pero allí estaba. No podía decir que era un completo desastre, pero la fina capa de polvo acumulado sobre cada mueble y el mismo suelo no era normal. ¿Y qué eran esas telas distribuidas por allí? Había una en el suelo, al fondo de la habitación; otra parecía estar cubriendo algo en una estantería, y justo en frente de él, en la mesada, había otra más, también cubriendo algo. Dudaba que fuese sólo su impresión, porque el mismo aire del lugar le parecía extraño.

No había manera de referirse aunque fuera a una mínima parte de todo eso de manera cortés, por eso fue que detuvo sus palabras. Morinaga sonrió ligeramente y aprovechó ese silencio.

—De hecho, me alegra que estés aquí.

La curiosidad le llevó a levantar el trozo de tela que tenía a mano, encontrándose debajo con un pequeño reloj de madera. La sonrisa y ese tono de voz de su amigo le dieron algo más de confianza, por lo que se atrevió a caminar hasta el estante, queriendo ver qué sería esta vez lo que ocultaba la tela.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió ligeramente—. No estaba seguro de si debería venir o no. Quizás terminaría siendo una molestia en lugar de servir de ayuda.

—Qué tonto, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

—No parecía así cuando te llamé, pero quise arriesgarme.

Al quitar de allí la segunda tela, su extrañeza aumentó. Lo que encontró esta vez fue un bonito reloj de apariencia antigua que parecía ser alguna clase de souvenir. La inquietud crecía. Supuso que la última tela, la que yacía en el suelo, debía haber estado cubriendo el reloj de pared antes de caer.

—No fue mi intención, estaba un poco nervioso —se excusó el dueño del lugar mientras preparaba algo de café a pesar de haber recibido una negativa—. Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, mío y de senpai.

—Debiste dejar que te diera una mano, para eso estoy —resopló, recibiendo como respuesta sólo el "no" hecho con un gesto de su cabeza—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Cansado, pero creo que pronto podrá volver a la universidad.

Al dar unos pasos nuevamente en dirección a la cocina, Hiroto pudo notar el espejo, el círculo de sal ahora roto, y los demás elementos que permanecían allí desde que fueron utilizados. Se acercó a la relativamente pequeña escena guiado por su intriga. De pie frente al espejo, ya no se sintió para nada cómodo. Aún sin él tener conocimiento respecto a esa clase de cosas, supo que algo no estaba bien.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos, siendo roto por los pocos sonidos que hacía Morinaga a su espalda con las tazas y los cubiertos. No encontró manera de continuar la conversación porque sólo tenía una necesidad instintiva en mente de la que intentaba deshacerse ya que no le veía una verdadera razón de ser; salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

El reflejo de su amigo apareció detrás del propio de manera algo repentina haciendo que se sobresaltase y su pulso se acelerase por el susto. Nunca había visto una expresión así en ese rostro, de la más absoluta determinación junto con la más profunda tristeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Eres un buen amigo, Hiroto-kun —su voz también se oía colmada de pena—. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad.

Morinaga elevó por encima de su cabeza el hacha de cocina que llevaba en su mano. Su mirada pareció afilarse como la hoja de ese cuchillo. El terror paralizó el cuerpo del otro cuando lo vio al haberse girado.

—¿Angel-kun?

—Lo lamento —dijo con amargura y sus labios torciéndose en una curva descendente.

Hiroto no pudo hacer más que observarlo atónito. La impresión no le permitió reaccionar, sus piernas no se moverían. Sólo consiguió cerrar los ojos a la espera del golpe.

No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, qué era lo que había estado sucediendo en el transcurso de esa semana en la que no había tenido noticias de él. Nunca creyó que fuera posible ver en esa mirada antes tan alegre y amable una desdicha tan grande junto con lo que consiguió distinguir antes de cerrar sus propios ojos; una intensa rabia.

Encogido frente a los vestigios de su querido amigo, pudo verse a sí mismo siendo destrozado y su sangre mezclándose con los pétalos y la sal. En su lugar, oyó el ruido del metal chocando contra el piso, seguido de movimiento. Abrió los ojos.

Morinaga, de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a llorar. Aún restaba algo de cordura en él, lo que lo mantenía incapaz de cometer tal acto. La expresión en el rostro del otro era algo que no podría quitar de su mente jamás.

—Lo lamento —repitió entre lágrimas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Hiroto-kun... senpai... no puedo hacer esto... lo lamento, perdónenme...

Todo comenzó, de forma retorcida, a tomar sentido a su propia manera. "Senpai" le oyó repetir varias veces entre más disculpas. Tuvo que ir a revisar la habitación del mencionado.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró oscuridad. Casi pareció chocar con el olor a humedad, encierro y cuerda quemada que salía de allí. El lugar daba la impresión de no haber visto la luz del sol ni haber recibido aire en varios días. Era sofocante de varias maneras.

Se acercó a la cama pues desde la puerta pudo distinguir a quien estaba tendido en ella. Su rostro se veía más pálido de lo usual. Sus labios y sus ojos estaban ligeramente amoratados, y, al descubrir sus brazos y torso, vio que las manchas violáceas, aunque claras, probablemente se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Buscó su pulso, retrocedió un paso al no encontrarlo, nervioso y angustiado. A juzgar por su apariencia, no debía llevar más de unas pocas horas muerto, pero eso no quitaba lo espantoso a su descubrimiento.

Por supuesto, Morinaga había hecho un excelente trabajo para que su senpai tuviera un lugar al cual regresar.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y con sigilo llamó a emergencias, temiendo que quien permanecía en la sala pudiera escucharlo y reaccionase quién sabe cómo. Una mujer tomó la llamada repitiendo de memoria la frase bien conocida.

—Hiroto-kun…

Por sobre su hombro pudo ver la silueta de Morinaga, y el sobresalto hizo que soltara el celular antes de poder pedir ayuda, girándose a enfrentarlo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? No hagas nada estúpido, yo…

A medida que el menor avanzaba, Hiroto retrocedía tragándose el horror que cada detalle en esa situación representaba. No podía entender cómo.

Ese a quien tenía en frente, ¿cómo pudo sucederle algo tan atroz?

—Yo… no te haré daño, no quiero eso… pero… no me quites a senpai…

Había vuelto a tomar el cuchillo que había dejado caer. Era cierto que no quería dañarlo, por lo menos a él se le hacía obvio, pero había algo que en la mente del menor superaba cualquier otra cuestión. El miedo era evidente, lo único que le importaba. Necesitaba ayuda, ambos la necesitaban.

Por Dios, en dónde estaba ese joven encantador que solía conocer. Se negaba a creer que todo aquello era real.

Tragó saliva antes de correr en dirección a su posible agresor, llevado por el valor reunido a duras penas, empujándolo fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro. Respiró agitado, al borde de las lágrimas, aterrorizado mientras le escuchaba gritar del otro lado y sentía la puerta sacudirse por los golpes y patadas que con tanta violencia ésta recibía.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, a quién llamabas?! ¡No podré ayudarlo si me lo quitas, tú no entiendes, Hiroto-kun! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Comenzaba a resquebrajarse, tan fuertes e insistentes eran los golpes que daba. Estaba desesperado, sentía que su última oportunidad se escurría entre sus manos, no, peor aún, que estaba siendo arrancada vilmente por una de las personas en quienes más confiaba. Maldito traidor, ¡maldita su piedad!

—¡Te haré pedazos si no abres la puerta en este preciso momento! ¡Hazlo, anda! ¡¿Prefieres esperar a ver qué pasa cuando te ponga las manos encima?! ¡Senpai me necesita, imbécil, déjame entrar! ¡Hiroto!

Desesperado era poco, y Hiroto, en la posición en la que se encontraba, temeroso de lo peor, aún así pudo ponerse en el lugar de su amigo. No dijo nada, porque la culpa también le estremecía. Él no estuvo allí para evitar que eso le sucediera a su ángel, y era lo que más le dolía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, de todas maneras las lágrimas ya no le dejaban ver, y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta cedió.

—Te tengo.

Lo próximo que oyó fue un estruendo seguido de la voz de "¡Alto! ¡Al suelo!" proveniente desde la entrada del lugar y, como si lo hubiese esperado, como si supiera de antemano lo que le tocaba vivir, detuvo su feroz accionar, bajó las manos y obedientemente dejó que su cuerpo descansara contra el frío y empolvado parquet, y aunque la brusquedad con que las esposas rodearon sus muñecas seguramente dejaría marca, su falta de reacción casi llegó a sorprender a los dos oficiales que habían ido en su búsqueda.

¿Para qué resistirse? No importaba a dónde pudieran llevárselo, él lo encontraría, haría los tratos que fueran necesarios, se sacrificaría hasta traerlo de vuelta, porque se lo había prometido.

Había jurado que no lo abandonaría. No lo dejaría solo.

Había perdido, pero aún debía quedar algo que pudiera hacer, con lo que divertir a ese espectro, sólo un poco más. Se los llevaron, y el Sol abandonó el cenit junto con ellos. Y ese sujeto, contrario a todo lo que había previsto, no apareció.

¿Qué tan divertido podía ser sólo observarlo? ¿Esperaría hasta que recibiera su condena, la cual nunca llegaría?

Cuatro fueron los días que soportó detenido, que se sintieron tan infinitos como cada hora desde que comenzara esa grandísima locura. Apenas consciente de su alrededor y de las manos que lo mantenían bien sujeto, entendió el destino que dictaminó la firme voz de quien, de manera señorial, le declaraba inimputable al tiempo que el joven negaba suavemente con la cabeza y repetía en voz más baja de lo audible "no estoy loco".

La prisión preventiva le fue aplicada como medida cautelar a la espera de su traslado a un instituto psiquiátrico, protegido en una celda de resguardo del daño que los demás que allí habitaban pudieran querer provocarle.

Y qué frío hacía allí.

La luz del sol apenas se filtraba por una pequeña ventana ubicada en lo alto, y del exterior sólo recibía sonidos de portones y el resonar de borcegos bajo las agresivas y exigentes voces de sus compañeros de pabellón, quizás un motor en la lejanía, ningún disparo aún.

Se frotó los ojos, angustiado.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿En dónde está él?

—Qué holgazán, ¿no, senpai? —susurró al aire—. No estoy victimizándome, oye. Y tú eres mucho más estúpido, ya no puedes discutirlo, idiota.

Rió suavemente una vez más, el aire frío y su recuerdo le hacían cosquillas. Por supuesto que no iba a quedarse sentado como el imbécil que cierto otro le repetía que era, claro que no. Y ese sujeto extraño que tanto le había jodido la existencia ya no había vuelto a aparecer. "Significa algo", pensó repetidas veces durante todo el día, hasta que finalmente tomó valor y la determinación pudo con toda duda.

Se marchó a buscarlo cuando las tres agujas se alinearon sobre el 12, decidido a encontrarlo de una vez por todas. Atravesó sus miedos con facilidad, ninguno se comparaba al peor de ellos, ese en el que había estado sumergido por tanto tiempo. Se lanzó sin pensar en lo que podría cruzarse, afanado en alcanzar su objetivo por más que eso significara una eternidad andando sin rumbo. Estaba listo para todo, pero, por bondad del Cielo, lo eterno se redujo y dejó a la vista su final.

Allí estaba.

No era un sueño, allí estaba, se sentía tan frágil. Su aroma aún mezclaba sales con tabaco, y no el formaldehído espantoso que pudo sentir en sus falsos encuentros. Sus mejillas aún podían enrojecer y adornar ese ceño fruncido. Pudo abrazarlo, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sacó un quejido de boca del mayor. Había perdido esa mala costumbre de descomponerse justo ante sus ojos.

Tenía tanto miedo de que pudieran arrebatárselo otra vez, su propia mente o lo que fuera, aunque no había duda alguna de que ese era el verdadero. Consiguió detener esas agujas que con saña se clavaban en su cabeza, tan sencillo que nuevamente hesitaba, era natural. Finalmente, ya nunca más se volverían a perder.

—Eres un estúpido —regañó a ese Morinaga sonriente que había comenzado a empapar su camisa, pero al que no pudo evitar corresponderle ese abrazo tan sentido.

—Te dije que vendría a buscarte, ¡y tú eres mucho más estúpido! —le reprochó entre sollozos que al otro le provocaron una pequeña risa. Vaya que era un mocoso tonto y persistente. No había dudado de su capacidad para encontrarlo ni por un segundo.

—Tranquilízate.

—¡No puedo!

—Oye, basta.

—¡Senpai!

—¡Que te calmes!

Detuvo sus lágrimas con un buen golpe sobre su cabeza. Qué nostalgia le había provocado esa escena.

—Ya estás aquí —esos ojos castaños lo observaban grandes, como los de un niño asustado, comparación que luego notó no muy alejada de lo que su kohai realmente era—. Me desobedeciste, hiciste todo lo que te vino en gana, y me encontraste —suavizó su voz y la acompañó con caricias que dio al cabello del menor—. Ya puedes descansar, y lo necesitas, esas ojeras cubren toda tu cara.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —pasó las mangas de su camiseta por sus ojos para quitar los restos de lágrimas, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, robó de sus labios ese beso que había ansiado sentir desde que lo había perdido, superficial, delicado y poco duradero y, sobre todo, aunque apenas notorio, al que el otro había alcanzado a corresponder— Vámonos antes de que esa cosa nos encuentre.

Tomó firmemente su muñeca y comenzó a caminar como si conociera el trayecto de regreso. Souichi sólo se dejó hacer, observando con curiosidad el accionar de aquel pobre chico, y esa marca que acababa de notar alrededor de su cuello.

—¿De qué cosa me estás hablando?

* * *

_¿A dónde van_?

_Sin esas ataduras sometiéndolos a tal realidad, la libertad que experimentaron fue asombrosa._

* * *

"Este martes, en el instituto correccional de Nagoya, apenas pasadas las 4AM, un joven de 23 años fue encontrado por efectivos de dicha unidad, ahorcado con una sábana en la celda donde se le había dado resguardo hasta su pronto traslado.

Al lugar se presentaron amigos del fallecido, quienes se mostraron profundamente conmocionados por lo sucedido y expresaron lo extraño de su comportamiento en el transcurso de los últimos días.

Esperan conocer los resultados de la autopsia."

* * *

**V**olví en forma de fichas y espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y que no me odien :v

**G**racias por haber llegado hasta acá y por la inconmensurable paciencia, que no desaparecí por gusto, pero ah, ya me recibí, soy libre 8D

**¡A** joder con más fics raros!

**O**n se reverra~


End file.
